


J'm'en fous

by litmilkovich



Series: Sans le dire [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (kind of?), Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Semi graphic violence, Unhappy Ending, nothing else really, nothing too bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litmilkovich/pseuds/litmilkovich
Summary: Mickey's finally settling into his new life a year after Ian left him at the border. Ian is stubborn.s5e6





	J'm'en fous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of several in a series dedicated to Gallavich as Fiona x Jimmy/Steve moments. The title loosely translates to "I don't give a fuck."

Mickey rinsed his hands off in the sink of the garage, smiling at his boyfriend from where he sat working out their finances from the week. It was Friday at the mechanic shop, and they had weekends off. The day was half over, a lull in business but the staff still kept working on their vehicles.  
  
The day was fine, normal. Until he saw someone he thought he’d finally scrubbed from his memory for good after he was abandoned; in a country where he knew no one, and was left alone to build himself up from scratch.  
  
Ian _fucking_ Gallagher.  
  
Mickey instantly saw red, shoving open the grubby glass door which gave an ominous rattle while the bell rang jerkily.  
  
Before either he or Ian got a word in, he smashed a punch right into Ian’s nose, feeling the satisfying crunch under his knuckles.  
  
Ian staggered back, holding his nose while blood gushed through his fingers. Mickey was satisfied to see some residual grease that hadn’t rinsed from his hand was smeared in there as well.  
  
He wasn’t done yet, though.  
  
“Where the fuck have you been?” He roared, shoving Ian by the shoulders just as he’d regained his balance.  
  
“I’m bleeding!” Ian grunted and tried to stave off Mickey’s attacks, at which he was unsuccessful.  
  
“You disappear after you fuck off at the border? You don’t return my calls, my texts!” He shouted, vein bulging in his neck and temples while he slapped Ian upside the head. He wished he could say he forgot about Ian after he’d entered Mexico, but he bought a burner phone and the first thing he did was add Ian’s number because he had the thing memorized. He called and texted, none returned. It hurt more than he’d like to admit, and it was like an old wound was being reopened.  
  
“I had something come up— _fuck_ , stop hitting me!” He shouted, gaining the attention of some of the staff while Mickey continued to assault him.  
  
Mickey shoved and slapped Ian, taking out a years worth of rage on him. He abruptly kicked him in the ass full force while he was staggering some more, causing Ian to yell out more obscenities.  
  
“Fucks sake, _enough_ !” He bellowed, rubbing his ass. “Enough with the hitting!” He grunted and held a complacent palm in Mickey’s direction. “Are you done?” He asked, barely able to catch his breath before Mickey started barking his words at him again.  
  
“ _Where_ , Ian? _Where_ ?” He asked, eyes crazed as emotions he thought he’d dealt with came swimming back to the surface.  
  
Ian rubbed some of the blood on his forearm, feeling his nose throb. “I.. I got caught up at home, okay? Lots of people in my ear after they found out I ran away with you.”  
  
Mickey crossed his arms and laughed loudly, pointedly. “Ran away with me? That’s _rich_ , considering you left me at the border,” he spat bitterly.  
  
“Mick—,” Ian began and flinched at the way Mickey looked at him. “I was busy with work, and—,” he was cut off by Mickey’s enraged yelling.  
  
“For weeks? Months?” Mickey asked rhetorically. He looked at Ian with distant hurt in his eyes with arms crossed, “and not a call, not a text,” it wasn’t a question.  
  
“I’m sorry, okay! For fucks sake, Mickey. I’m here, aren’t I? I couldn’t— I couldn’t get you out of my head,” his voice cracked towards the end.  
  
“You think my whole world revolves around you, don’t you?” Mickey growled, eyes narrowing. “News flash, fuckface! I can live without you!” There were tears threatening to fill his eyes but he had to get this out. “You abandoned me, and it fucked me up,” he coughed and made it a point to not show his feelings in that moment. “But I’m fine now, I’ve moved on. And judging from our last encounter, you have too,” his chest heaved with the weight of his words.  
  
“Oh, so you’ve got a boyfriend now?” Ian asked, an edge of jealousy to his tone when he saw a man standing with his arms crossed at the door of the shop, brows furrowed as he watched the situation go down.  
  
“What was I supposed to _do_ ?!” He screamed, getting in Ian’s face once again. “Sit by the border, drinking myself to death hoping one day you’d show back up?” He didn’t let Ian get a word in. “You disappeared! _Gone_ , nothing!” He gesticulated wildly, while tears were in his eyes now, but it was all just background noise. He wouldn’t let them fall.  
  
Ian looked guilty but pushed and prodded his nose, “I think you deviated my septum,” he stated nasally.  
  
“Good!” Mickey sneered. “You’re lucky I didn’t have a knife,” he caught his breath slightly. “My knuckles don’t say ‘fuck u-up’ for no reason, Gallagher,” he smirked, pleased with himself.  
  
They were both silent for a few long moments, Ian’s blood drying on his face. “This goodbye?” He asked, painfully reminded of the sinking feeling in his gut when he left Mickey.

“Goodbye happened a long ass time ago, Ian,” he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored the way Ian’s presence made him feel nostalgic, familiar in a way he hadn’t felt since the last time they’d been together. A year ago.

“I’m not going anywhere, not yet. I won’t give up on you, Mickey,” he sounded so sincere that Mickey almost believed him.“Go home, Ian,” he sighed tiredly.

Ian shook his head and climbed back into the slick looking rental car, “not giving up,” he stated earnestly.

Mickey watched him drive off with his lips between his teeth. Ian Gallagher had a unique way of always disrupting things when they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please shore feedback and feel free to request Fiona x Jimmy/Steve scenes that you'd like to see!


End file.
